How To
by Snot of the Dragon
Summary: Ichigo and Chad have been going out for a while now and now Ichigo thinks it's time to go to the next level. The only problem is... he's not sure what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fantasies

Title: How To…

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Rating: M

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad or Sado

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual situations, language, Lime, and _possible_ Lemon if I decide to. (I've never really written a lemon before so it might be that good, but still possible if people ask me to.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. If I did, Ichigo and Chad would kiss more often and Orihime wouldn't act like an airhead. So there!

P.S.: Constructive critisizem only. Flames will make me cry, then angry, then I have to go stab someone and sit in a corner for a while… don't ask.

… Yeah, ok, whatever, ON WITH THE SHOW!!

YAOI

How To…

Sometimes Ichigo hated what was taught about sex in schools these days. Well, more what was not being taught. Sure he had taken Sex Ed., he had read the books and watched the movies, and he had 'the talk' with his father, which, he might add, he still had the mental scares from. He knew about condoms, and safe sex, and the junk like that, but the problem was… all of the shit that had been pounded into his head over the years… was all about male/female relations.

Never once in his education about sex did anyone mention anything about sex between two men. Maybe a classmate in Sex Ed. would say something as a joke, but it was never explained in depth. No, Ichigo was not pleased with what was taught in school now and days, and if you asked what he thought he would tell you "It is total bullshit."

You, my dear sweet reader, are probably wondering why Ichigo would be upset by lack knowledge about sex of the homosexual department. Well allow me to tell you.

You see he is found out about three years ago that he was gay. And by the time he accepted the fact that he was gay he didn't really had an interest about how sex worked out between two men.

About two years ago Ichigo started college and had move in with his best friend Chad. It took him three months for him to find out he had a crush on Chad and one month after that to figure out it was a bit more then a crush. It took Ichigo 5 months to come to terms with this and figure out how to go about this whole thing and not even a week after he deiced to just pretend he felt nothing but friendship towards the half Mexican man, we find both him and his best friend smooching on the couch.

It's been nearly a year now since they started dating. And the farthest they have gone was to scantily clad make out sessions and hand jobs, but only because they didn't know how to go farther. So now, almost three years after he found out he was gay, Ichigo was finally ready to learn about gay sex. The problem was… he didn't know were to find it.

He didn't learn it in school (though he thought the basic concept was the same), he didn't find anything under this category in the library (and kind of got glared at by the old lady that worked there when he asked about it), and there was no way in hell he would ask his dad or his friends for help with this (he and Chad already go a hard time from them as it was). So Ichigo turned to the only source of information he had left, the Internet.

Now how to obtain this information from said Internet was another problem Ichigo had to face. Because he and his boyfriend had only one computer that could surf the web in their shared apartment it would be hard to look for what he wanted to know without Chad knowing. It wasn't that Ichigo was ashamed of Chad knowing that he wanted to go to the next level he just didn't want Chad to laugh at him if he saw Ichigo looking at anything that could be research material (read as: looking at porn). Ichigo sighed. 'No, that wouldn't go over well.' He looks back down at the list he'd been working on while the professor lectured. It was the routine that he and Chad had silently established when they move in together.

They both woke up around 6; that was when they would shower, dress, eat, and talk. Ichigo would usually cook breakfast, they would feed themselves for lunch, and Chad would cook dinner. That was how it usually went, no questions asked. It took about a 5-minute walk to get to the station and a 12-minute train ride to get to the campus; therefore, they left the house half an hour before their class would begin to be on time. Chad had an 8 am class, while Ichigo had an 8:30 am class. So he had roughly thirty minuets to himself before he had to leave. In that time he usually washed the dishes or cheeked his homework, but in that time he could do a little research too.

He made a note of that on the side of his paper and glanced up at the professor. Still lecturing. It wasn't that he didn't like the man, Professor Karasu was an ok guy, and Ichigo had spoken to him a few times. But the man was terrible when it came to explaining the material and Ichigo learned more by actually reading the textbook then by listening to the man. He went back to work on his schedule.

Chad usually came home for lunch before Ichigo did and left 20 minutes after he got home for lunch. Ichigo left the house a half hour after that. There was another 30 minuets to add to his research time, an hour a day so far. After school they both went to work after they were done with school and didn't get off until around 7. Chad would cook dinner they would eat, talk, do their homework, and sometimes they would curl up on the couch and watch a movie or make out or something along those lines. Chad usually went to bed first around 10:30 and Ichigo fallowed him and hour later. Two hours of research time on weekdays. Ichigo didn't calculate weekends because that was when he and Chad would visit their friends and Ichigo's family or just go out by them selves and Ichigo didn't want to interfere with that. So he only had about ten hours a week to research, it wasn't much but beggars can't be choosers right?

He looked back up at the clock, 45 minuets to go before class was over and 2 hours before lunch. Ichigo sighed and started to doodle on his paper to pass the time. He hated waiting, but there was nothing he could do about it.

To Be Continued…

YAOI

End of chapter one, hope you liked it. I should have chapter two up as soon as I can. Also please review and tell me if you want a lemon in here.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Help!

Hello out there! Sorry it's taking so long but you see I have a good excuse for not updating.

You see now that I've started college the creative juices haven't been flowing right for this story and so it seems that I'm in need of some help. You decide!

Pick one (or more) of the fallowing for the next chapter:

1) Continue in Ichigo's point of view for search for knowledge.

2) Sado finds what Ichigo's up to. (Bad reaction, a bit of angst, don't worry if you pick this one there will be a happy ending)

3) Sado find what Ichigo's up to. ('Good' reaction, lemon in this one if you wish.)

4) Sado's point of view of their daily life and he supects Ichigo is up to something or might be cheating on him. (more possible angst, still with happy ending.)

Alright then no my mark... ready... (starting gun goes off)... VOTE!!


End file.
